Return
by Shadow38383
Summary: Ayano returns to Japan after having lived in America for a few years, though someone doesn't agree with her return. How have things changed, and what about Kyouko?


**Read a few sad Yuru Yuri stories, so I'm trying one here. Hope you like, enjoy! :D**

"Where….where am I?" Yui asked herself as she tried to open her eyes. The light blinded her as she managed to take a peek before forcing herself up, taking notice the fact that she was in a bed with various machines on the side, "I'm…in the hospital?" she asked herself as she began to recall what happened before a nearby door slammed open and Kyouko walked in, her face red and full of tears.

"Why did you do it!?" she snapped.

"For you." Yui replied, "She had no right to just come back like that!"

"How is that your decision!?" Kyouko hissed

"Because I'm the one who's been by your side since childhood!" Yui shouted, "SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU, I DO-" Shock and pain overcame Yui as she had her head forcefully turned ninety degrees by Kyouko who put all her strength into backhanding Yui across the face.

"If I ever see you again, I'll kill you!" she managed to say before running out in tears again, leaving Yui with her hand to her cheek and staring in disbelief as Kyouko left her life.

11111111111111

**3 weeks ago**

Ayano stepped out into the lobby of the airport, trying to find her ride home through all the chaos. It had been two years since her father was offered a big opportunity at his job that had him go overseas to America, taking his family with him of course. The leave wasn't easy for Ayano, she had to say goodbye to her best friend, Chitose, in what almost seemed like a pool of tears. Chitose had even set up a goodbye party for her along with her other friends, but the one person Ayano wanted to see never showed up or said goodbye. 'I wish she had shown up that day.' Ayano thought, 'I didn't see her at all the last few days I was here. She didn't even answer my calls…I wonder how she's been?' Looking around she still couldn't see anyone that seemed to be looking for her. "Where are they?" Ayano asked herself before giving up and heading for a nearby vending machine only to be knocked backwards to the floor after colliding with a seemingly invisible object causing her to drop her plane receipt.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry!" a panicked voice quickly said as the owner of the voice helped Ayano stand.

"It's ok, I didn-" Ayano cut herself off as she saw the familiar face, "Akaza Akane?"

"Eh?" the girl asked, "No, I'm Akari. Akane is my sis- Sugiura-sempai!?"

"A-akaza-san!?" Ayano asked in disbelief, "Y-you look like your sister's clone!" It was indeed shocking though, as the fact was that her sister was in college when Ayano had left. 'For Akari to look almost exactly like her-,' Ayano thought to herself, 'she's growing fast!'

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Akari replied as she scratched the back of her head before hugging Ayano, snapping her out of her thoughts, "It's good to see you! How long has it been!?"

"Three years." Ayano replied.

"Really?" Akari asked, "You haven't changed much."

"Uh-err….thanks." Ayano replied unsure if it Akari complimented her or not.

"So what are you doing back in Japan?" Akari asked, "We were all so sure you'd have to live in America for the rest of your life!"

"Nope, moving back on my own." Ayano replied as Akari gave her plane ticket receipt, "My parents thought it'd be better for me to finish school where I grew up, so they paid for my plane ticket and a studio apartment here. I just need to find whoever they contacted to take me there."

"Oh! I'm the one who's supposed to take you!" Akari replied.

"Really?" Ayano asked.

"Mhm! I know because of the plane receipt." Akari replied happily, "Well, technically my sister as she's taken a part-time job as a driver, but she brought me along today! I didn't think it would be you!"

"Akari?" a voice called causing both girls to turn and see Akari's sister approach, "Oh, I see you found our passenger for today."

'She's definitely different…a bit.' Ayano thought as she noticed how Akane had matured through her body, but her face carried the same gentle look that she's always had.

"Onii-chan, you should have told me we were going to pick up Sugiura-sempai!" Akari replied.

"That would've ruined the surprise." Akane replied in a motherly fashion, however deep in the dark corners of her mind she thought of all the tender things she would do to Akari after having seen her excited face, 'This was the best surprise I could've ever made.'

"Let me just get my bag and we'll go." Ayano quickly said as she turned to grab a backpack.

"You didn't pack a lot." Akari stated.

"Well…dad said I could go shopping when I got here." Ayano replied with embarrassment as they made their way out.

11111111111111

"Onii-chan." A small voice called as Yui felt her pant leg being pulled. She looked down from the dishes she was washing to see her little cousin holding her phone up to her, "Your phone was ringing." Yui smiled as she knelt down and took the phone.

"Arigato Mari-chan." She said as she checked the phone to see that she had received a message from Akari before Yui's face became serious, "So she's back…." She said to herself.

"Onii-chan?" Mari asked.

"It's nothing." Yui replied with a smile, "Let's eat."

1111111111111

"Whew, that's a lot of shopping we did." Ayano said as she splattered her exhausted body onto the bed of her studio apartment.

"It was!" Akari said as she squirmed seemingly impatiently.

"Something wrong Aka-?" Ayano was cut off as the doorbell rang and Akari jumped with excitement.

"I've got a surprise for you, wait here!" she said as she rand to answer the door.

"A-a surprise?" Ayano asked herself before Akari came back along with a girl she knew very well. Both stared at each other in shock, almost as if the person they were seeing was not real. Ayano got up, but before she could do anything, the other girl began to cry and tackled Ayano into a hug.

"AYANO-CHAN!" she cried as Ayano hugged the silver haired girl that embraced her.

"It's good to see you too Chitose." Ayano replied as she began to cry, having been able to see her best friend once again.

"Akari texted me that you came back, I thought she was playing a mean joke on me!" Chitose explained.

"HEY!" Akari whined before the door knocked once more and Akari quickly cheered up and left to open the door.

"AYANO-SEMPAI!" a blonde girl cheered as she ran in and hugged Ayano.

"Hi Sakurako." Ayano greeted with a return hug before another girl came in with Akari.

"Oh! Sugiura-sempai, you really are back!" the girl said as she hugged Ayano, "I can't believe you're back."

"In a way, neither can I, Himawari" Ayano replied, "It's like a dream. You and Sakurako still fight?"

"Umm….kinda." Himawari replied, "At least she doesn't randomly bring up my breasts as a subject to argue anymore." As soon as she said this, Sakurako went behind her and snuck her hands around Himawari, squeezing her breasts from behind.

"That's because they're mine now!" Sakurako said before getting hit on the head.

"Don't do that in public!" Himawari snapped.

"Oww oww oww" Sakurako complained as Ayano stood stunned at what just happened.

"Himawari and Sakurako started dating a few weeks back." Chitose explained.

"Oh…wait, what did you mean with 'don't do that in **public**?" Ayano asked with a suspicious look, causing Himawari to blush.

"Oh, Matsumoto-san sends her apologies." Akari quickly said, "I invited her too, but she said she was out of town."

"….how long have you been there?" Sakurako asked.

"Whaaaa!"

1111111111111

'It was great seeing the girls again.' Ayano thought to herself as she walked to Chitose's, 'But I got caught up in the excitement that I forgot to ask about Kyouko….I hope I see her today.'

"Ayano-chan." A gentle voice called out. Ayano turned to see her friend smiling at her, "You didn't change do you? I know that thoughtful look well."

"W-what look? What are you talking about?" Ayano asked as she looked away with a blush while they walked and Chitose took off her glasses to daydream.

"Oh how I missed this." She said happily as blood poured out of her nose.

"Speaking of not changing…" Ayano mumbled before Chitose's gasp caught her attention.

"I forgot, you haven't seen Toshino-san yet." She said sadly, making Ayano nervous.

"Did…something happen?" Ayano asked.

"Ever since the day you left….Toshino-san stopped being cheerful." Chitose explained as they approached the school and went through the crowd of students, "She became depressed, anti-social, and stopped talking. The only person who she would listen to was Funami-san, but even then she never spoke. She's….very different compared to how you remem-" Chitose was cut off as the crowd of students suddenly split in two in order to avoid a single blonde girl walking by. Chitose looked at Ayano, trying to understand how she was reacting.

"T-toshino….Kyo-Kyouko?" Ayano called out softly as Kyouko approached unknowingly only to take notice once she was directly in front of them. Kyouko was a mess, her hair looked as though it had been thrown into the dullest weed hacker, covering her eyes , and her clothes looked way below cheerful. She looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of Ayano, the very existence of the girl in front of her had turned Kyouko into stone. The girls simply stared each other in the eyes as the students watched in interest for the result of the encounter, Kyouko herself simply began walking away. "H-hey! T- KYOUKO!" Ayano shouted in desperation causing Kyouko to pause before she ran away with Ayano calling out behind her.

111111111111111

The classroom fell silent as Kyouko suddenly burst in and quickly sat in her seat next to Yui, "Kyouko, what happened?" she asked. Kyouko simply shook her head and refused to say a word, making the other students lose interest in the situation and return to what they were doing. "Kyouko…is it about Ayano?" Yui asked.

Kyouko simply turned her head away before whispering, "How long did you know…that she was back?"

"Akari texted me yesterday." Yui replied, "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to end up like you did when she left. I just didn't want you to get hurt again." Kyouko simply sat in silence, looking away from Yui. Yui on the other hand had a frustrated look, "I just got you to talk to me again two weeks ago, now look what her return is doing to you!" Kyouko looked at her desk, thinking about what Yui was saying as Yui herself got up and wrapped her arms around Kyouko.

"…you….have a point." Kyouko whispered.

"Of course I do. It's for the best of you forget about her." Yui said as she studied Kyouko, watching intently.

"…but…she called me by my first name….she never addressed me simply with Kyouko…" Kyouko said, causing Yui's face to scrunch up.

"Of course she would have grown out of that habit." Yui argued, "It'd be dumb not to."

"I….I guess…" Kyouko whispered. Little did she know, her response had caused a grin to spread on Yui's face.

11111111111

Ayano sat in class, her teacher lecturing something she probably should have been listening to, but the events earlier that day kept her from doing so.

"_She was devastated when you left", _Chitose had said to her, "_We tried to cheer her up, but she wouldn't even leave her house. Funami-san was the only one she let in as well, but we kept trying and still do."_

"Kyouko…." Ayano whispered to herself.

"Ayano-chan." Chitose called out, snapping Ayano out of her thoughts and causing her to look at her friend, "Class is over, it's time for lunch."

"Oh…" Ayano replied as she began to get her things, "Sorry I-"

"Was thinking about Toshino-san?" Chitose asked.

"…yeah…." Ayano replied.

"I know you want to talk to her," Chitose began, "but it's very hard for anyone to do that ever since you left."

"I know….you've said it before…." Ayano replied.

"Well….you might be able to talk to her if she's alone." Chitose added, "A few weeks ago she almost said something to me when I was in the library looking for a book, but it's like she decided not to. I don't know if she will be there, but I have seen her eating alone at the stairs that lead to the ro-" Ayano quickly ran out the door with determination in her face as she went to find Kyouko. Chitose was left with a surprised look, never having seen Ayano with such determination to find Kyouko, however she quickly took the chance to remove her glasses to make up her own version of the encounter in such a secluded area. "This is the best." She said to herself as a student had to pass her some tissues for her nosebleed.

1111111111111

Ayano ran as fast as she could, searching the different staircases that lead to the roof, "Damn, I should have asked which one!" she said to herself before finding one behind a locked door, "Guess I can safely say that she's…..there!?" Indeed beyond the locked door's window, she could see Kyouko sitting alone and eating some pudding, but even that action was beyond depressing as she ate it so slowly with her eyes covered by her hair. Ayano's heat began to beat faster as she tried to find a way through before she saw Kyouko stand up to leave. She had to do something, she had to take action! With the strength that she never thought she could ever obtain, Ayano tackled the door, managing to break the lock and cause the door to slam open with tremendous force, surprising Kyouko in the process. Ayano stood there staring at Kyouko, as Kyouko did the same. Both girls watched each other for an unknown amount of time before Kyouko broke the silence.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Kyouko asked, taking notice as Ayano grabbed her shoulder in pain.

"What happened to you?" Ayano asked, "Chitose told me everything, why did you change?" Kyouko stood shocked.

"Why?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes, "Why did I change? What about you!? Why'd you leave without telling me!? Why didn't you let me know!? I had to find out through Yui about your going away party!"

"What do you mean?" Ayano asked.

11111111111111111111

"_Hey!" Kyouko greeted as Yui came into her apartment._

"_I gave you the extra key to keep safe for me in emergencies, not so you could come in at will." Yui said with annoyance._

"_Why have a key if you're not gonna use it?" Kyouko asked with a grin._

"_Did you at least find your phone?" Yui asked with a sigh._

"_Nope, I think you ate it on accident because I can't find it." Kyouko replied, "I knew I shouldn't have left it silent."_

"_Or maybe you simply lost it somewhere else." Yui said as she checked some drawer, but little to Kyouko's knowledge Yui was really making sure she didn't find her phone._

"_I guess we'll look for it again later." Kyouko said before she noticed a piece of cake in Yui's hands._

"_Yui, did you go to a party?" Kyouko asked._

"_Huh? Oh, yeah, it was Ayano's going away party." Yui replied, causing Kyouko's blood to run cold._

"_W-what? G-going away?" she asked, "I-is she going on vacation?"_

"_She didn't tell you?" Yui asked innocently, "She's moving to America. She's actually leaving right now."_

"_NANI!?" Kyouko asked before shooting up to her feet and making a dash for the door before she was blocked by Yui._

"_Kyouko, she's already left for the airport!" Yui said before she felt herself flying onto the floor and she heard her door slam shut._

_Kyouko quickly looked for a cab and got on, shouting to the driver to quickly go to the airport and tossing all the money she had at him. The driver complied and made his way towards the airport as quickly and legally possible. Upon arrival, Kyouko lept out of the cab before he managed to stop and nearly sprained her ankle before running inside and looking for Ayano._

"_Last call for flight XXX for America at gate XX." The intercom blared. Unfortunately, the Gate was on the other side of the airport, but Kyouko cared not as she took off towards the gate at full speed, passing checkpoints and alerting security who began to chase after her._

"_AYANO!" she screamed in hopes that she was still in the building and not in her plane, but to her dismay, the boarding door was being shut to which Kyouko made a jump for, but was tackled down by security. Kyouko squirmed and thrashed, breaking free as she screamed for Ayano to come back as she made her way to the nearby window, "Ayano! Don't leave me!" She cried, only to watch the plane leave before security gently escorted her away in tears._

111111111111

"Y-….you came to the airport?" Ayano asked, "B-but why?"

"It's because I loved you!" Kyouko cried, "I knew that you did too, but it hurt so much when you left without telling me! You left me to rot here alone! You-" Kyouko was interrupted as Ayano made her way to her and grabbed her by the head before slamming their lips together. Kyouko couldn't believe what was happening, but neither could Ayano despite her actions. Slowly, both girls embraced each other, deepening the kiss as much as they could before having to break for air.

"Kyouko, I love you too." Ayano cried, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I tried! I called you and texted you, but you didn't answer!"

"Wha-? Ayano…" Kyouko said as she grabbed Ayano's hands, "I lost my phone at Yui's place that week." Ayano looked at Kyouko, stunned at the fact that such a small issue caused them to nearly never be reunited. Both girls couldn't help but laugh through their tears at how silly it all felt before relaxing into each other's arms. Little did they know, Yui was watching from around the corner.

11111111111111111111

The bell rang, and allowed the students to flood out along with the biggest shock to them of all. "AYANO~!" Kyouko shouted happily as she tackled her now girlfriend into the ground. Students stared in confusion and awe at how Kyouko had changed in the span of a single day.

"TOSHINO KYOUKO!" Ayano yelled in complaint, "Don't go tackling me out of nowhere!" Kyouko laughed and helped her up before they made their way out hand in hand. Students watched in shock as they left, not for the fact that they were hand in hand, but the fact that Kyouko had a smile on her face for the first time in years. Kyouko (being Kyouko) had fully turned for the best, you could barely tell she was in a long time depression a few hours ago had it not been for her appearance. The two walked happily out of the school with Chitose in tow, feeling a bit like a third wheel at this point. She'd been waiting for this day, the day her friend would be happy with the one she loved, but now…what was she to do? She'd always fantasize about what Kyouko and Ayano would do together, but the fantasy seemed null as they were now together.

"Hey Chitose," Kyouko called, "I've been wondering, isn't there anyone you like?" Chitose opened her mouth to say something but instead ended up with a look of confusion before placing her elbow in her hand and a finger on her lip as she looked up in thought.

"I never really thought about it." Chitose finally replied.

"What about Akari?" Kyouko asked with a grin.

"Kyouko," Ayano warned.

"It's ok Ayano-chan." Chitose said as they approached Ayano's apartment.

"So, what do you guys want to eat?" Ayano asked as they entered, "That doesn't have to do with rum raisin." She added as Kyouko opened her mouth.

"Then cake!" Kyouko said happily. Chitose giggled at the remark and Ayano couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

11111111111111

Yui stood in the middle of her apartment, staring into the distance as if in a trance, "Sure is quiet without Kyouko here…" she said to herself as she walked over to the kitchen to grab something to eat when she heard the door open.

"I told you that the spare key was for emergencies, not for you to barge in." Yui called out as she smiled to herself.

"It really is an emergency!" Kyouko's voice called out as a sudden crash was heard. Yui turned to the source to see that Kyouko was desperately tearing through the apartment.

"What the hell are you doing!?" she asked.

"I'm looking for my old phone!" Kyouko said, "It's not like it left your apartment in three years right?"

"Kyouko, you didn't lose it here." Yui replied, "I would have found it if you di-"

"OH MY GOD!" Kyouko screamed, "Here it is!" Yui cursed herself for not having noticed that Kyouko had opened the drawer in which she had hid the phone.

"Oh, really?" Yui asked with a look of irritation as Kyouko had her back turned to her.

"That's weird, how'd it end up here?" Kyouko asked as she looked at the drawer, "It's like it was put away…" Yui was nearing Kyouko, waiting for her to come to the realization, "Oh well, I found it so it doesn't matter." Kyouko said to herself before making her way out, unaware of how close Yui was to her before she moved. "I have to get back to Ayano, bye Yui." The words stung Yui as she saw the girl happily close the door behind her. Yui stood in place for an unknown amount of time, staring at the door, trying to pierce it open with her glare.

"Damn you Ayano," She hissed through her teeth, "I should have been the one to make her smile like that again."

111111111111111111

Ayano sat at a window in her apartment, watching the rain tap against it as Kyouko happily slept on her lap. It had been a week since she came back, a week since she had been reunited with all her friends, a week since Kyouko became hers.

'So much in such little time…' Ayano thought to herself as she looked down and stroked Kyouko's head, causing her to reposition herself before happily drifting off again, 'but none of it was bad.' She could never get enough of Kyouko's smile, especially the day that she came into her apartment with her lost phone, saying she found it and it still had copies of the photos they took on their fieldtrips those few year ago. A knock at the door startled Ayano and caused Kyouko to jolt awake.

"-almost there Ayano." Kyouko said sleepily when she awoke before looking around to find her girlfriend with a confused look.

"…almost where?" Ayano asked in a cautious tone.

"Huh? Oh, uh…nothing." Kyouko said as she scratched the back of her head before the knock at the door saved her, "I'll get it!" Kyouko said as she got up before Ayano could ask anything else. Kyouko quickly opened the door to reveal Akari on the other side, completely soaked in rain water.

"Akari!?" Kyouko asked in surprise, "What happened to you?" Akari looked as though she had seen a ghost upon laying eyes in the newly restored Kyouko. She began to cry as she hugged Kyouko.

"Kyouko-chan!" she cried, "You're back!"

"…eh? Nani?" Kyouko asked with confusion as she looked between the crying girl and Ayano.

"Akari…you didn't see Kyouko change since last week?" Ayano asked.

"Last week!?" Akari asked in surprise.

After getting Akari to calm down, dried, and explaining all that happened, the three girls got to doing their homework before a question came to Ayano's mind, "Hey, what ever happened to that friend of yours?"

"Ayano…" Kyouko warned sadly.

"Che, Chi, Chinatsu! That's right, where is your friend Chinatsu?" Ayano asked, happy that she remembered the name before her face fell at the sight of Akari crying quietly and Kyouko looking down, about to do the same.

"Ch-…Chinatsu….passed away…a year after you left." Kyouko replied.

"W-wha-?" Ayano asked in disbelief.

"She…she was hit by a truck as she crossed a street." Kyouko explained, "There was nothing they could do to save her."

"Oh…I'm so sorry." Ayano said as she hugged Kyouko before Kyouko politely pulled away to comfort Akari.

"Ayano…Akari and Chinatsu had become an item that week." Kyouko added as she hugged her friend who began to violently shake from her sobs.

'I feel like an idiot…' Ayano thought as she went over to help comfort Akari.

11111111111

Ayano sat happily with Kyouko as they and their friends ate. It had been Kyouko's idea to have them all go out to eat together, and from how things were going it seemed to be the best thing for everyone right now. Sakurako was trying to eat Himawari's food, Chitose and Akari were laughing at a joke Akari told, and Ayano and Kyouko were watching happily as their friends had a good time.

"Kyouko?" Ayano asked, "Where is Yui?"

"She said she couldn't make it," Kyouko replied, "but she didn't say why."

"That's a shame." Ayano said as she reached for her drink, "I don't think I've seen her since I came back. I'm sure she's just busy."

"Ayano-chan." Chitose called out. Ayano turned to her friend only to have a piece of pastry spoon flung into her face and she could hear everyone laugh.

"Very funny Chitose." Ayano said before sneaking a piece of her own and surprise attacking Chitose. The girls laughed once more while Akari helped Chitose clean her glasses.

"How about we play a game?" Kyouko suggested.

"Like?" Himawari asked as she noticed Kyouko and Sakurako looking at each other knowingly.

"Guess the food!" they both shouted.

"Really?" Ayano asked, "We already know what it is that we are eating."

"Here's the best part, we will all be blind folded!" Kyouko explained, "One of us grabs a random item from the table and both take a taste."

"I don't see why not." Chitose said.

"Ok, everyone pick a number between one and ten, the two closest to my number go first." Kyouko said as the numbers were told. Ayano and Sakurako were the first to go. Sakurako was blinded by Himawari and Ayano by Kyouko, Ayano searched for something before landing on a soft item which she tore a piece from and gave half to Sakurako. The blind exchange was quite hilarious as their hands rounded each other for a few seconds before Kyouko led their hand for the exchange.

"…its raisin bread?" Ayano guessed and Kyouko took her hands away.

"Yep!" She said as Sakurako quickly snatched the source of the piece to eat the rest.

"Ok, it was Chitose and Akari next." Himawari said as she covered Chitose's eyes and Ayano did Akari's. Ayano had to admit, the game was actually fun, but there was a danger to it that she did not see as she was distracted by the fun she was having. Akari reached blindly and picked up a hazardous pastry which was soon broken and two pieces fed to the girls, Ayano suddenly realized what it was.

"Akari wait!" she shouted, but Chitose's lips had already closed on Akari's fingers which held the pastry piece.

"What's wrong?" Akari asked before she felt her fingers getting savored, "Waaa! Ikeda-sempai, don't eat me too!" she said as she pulled her fingers away only for her to see the treat in her other hand and realize what she had done.

"Chocolate doughnut." Chitose said happily. The girls looked at her in fear as Chitose looked at them in confusion, "Did I guess wrong?"

"No, it's just-" Ayano began.

"We thought you might go berserk from eating chocolate." Kyouko finished.

"Oh, no." Chitose replied, "I've gotten past that now." The girls sighed in relief, however the relief was shot lived as Akari suddenly cried out for help as Chitose jumped onto her and began to kiss her.

"Do something!" Akari cried out.

"Now that Ayano and I are together, there's nothing we can do." Kyouko said apologetically.

"…oh Chitose." Ayano said to herself as she watched the now hyperactive girl kiss Akari into submission.

111111111111111

A week has passed, and while things were going great, Ayano couldn't help but think that something was off. For one, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched whenever she was with Ayano, and she had yet to see Yui at all. Currently, she was enjoying the view from the roof of the school while Kyouko caught up with an assignment, after much scolding from Ayano herself.

'You'd think I'd see my girlfriend's best friend at least once by now.' She thought to herself, 'It's rather strange that I've been back for two weeks and there's been no sign of her.' As if on cue, the door to the roof opened and Yui walked out. Ayano turned to her with surprise, never thinking she'd run into her.

"Funami-san, hey." Ayano greeted awkwardly.

"Where's Kyouko?" Yui asked, ignoring her greeting.

"Huh? Oh, she's catching up with some work, I was just waiting for her to finish." Ayano replied.

"You're alone?" Yui asked.

"Umm…yeah." Ayano replied, slightly uneasy at Yui's questions.

"Then we need to talk." Yui said as she closed the door behind her.

"Sure, what about?" Ayano asked.

"You need to- no, you are going to leave Kyouko." Yui demanded.

"Excuse me?" Ayano asked.

"You heard me, you are going to leave Kyouko, and you are going to leave her alone!" Yui replied.

"Why would I do that?" Ayano asked in confusion.

"Who do you think you are to break her heart and leave, just for you to come back and act like nothing happened!?" Yui asked as she stepped close to Ayano, who stepped back in fear, "What right do you have to be with her!? Who was it that was there with her since we were children? Who was it, that put up with every bit of nonsense that she comes up with? ME! I am the one who should be with her! I'm the one who should be the cause of her smile!"

"Yui, I'm sorry that Kyouko didn't choose you, but I'm not going to break up with her just because you are jealous." Ayano replied as she was backed up against the edge of the roof and Yui stopped in front of her.

"Then I guess I have to make it happen, now don't I?" Yui asked as she suddenly shoved Ayano over the guard rail. Ayano panicked and quickly tried to grab something to keep herself on the roof, with success, but the object she grabbed happened to be Yui. Yui herself realized the mistake she made as she went over the rail and both girls plummeted towards the concrete below. Ayano couldn't believe what had just happened, and even though she was falling to her death, the fall itself felt eternal. Several things ran through her head, her family, her friends, Kyouko...that was the most heart wrenching part of all. She had finally managed to be together with Kyouko, and now…all of that was about to disappear. In her final moments, she could do nothing, but scream Kyouko's name before gravity silenced her.

1111111111111111

Kyouko paced back and forth in the waiting room, impatiently awaiting the news that her love would be fine, that they'd be able to see her and talk again. A whirlwind of emotions had been going through her, anger, sadness, hate, loss. She had been there, she had opened the door to the roof when she saw Yui shove Ayano off the roof before being taken with. Kyouko couldn't believe what she had seen, and the fact that she could do nothing as she heard her love scream her name before meeting her death hurt more than anything in the world. The doctor finally emerged from the double doors and came up to Kyouko, but to her dismay he wore a sad look before he knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kyouko shook her head in disbelief and the doctor did the same, communicating the wordless news clearly.

"She came in with a fractured skull, along with other fractured bones, and severe blood loss….there was nothing we could do…" The doctor finally explained. Kyouko fell to her knees, her body shaking violently from her sobs and she let out all her pain. "Your other friend was lucky however, she managed to fall into some bushes. She has a few broken bones, but she'll be ok. You can go in and see her." At those words, Kyouko's sadness became rage. She had to use all her strength to keep her from showing any sign of her going after Yui as he made her way to Yui's room. Walking in she noticed that Yui had awoken.

"Why did you do it!?" Kyouko asked as Yui took notice of her.

"For you." Yui replied, "She had no right to just come back like that! She doesn't deserve to be with you! I DO-!" Kyouko walked up to her in full rage and swung the back of her hand with everything she had across Yui's face. Yui watched her in disbelief as Kyouko stepped back.

"If I ever see you again, I'll kill you!" she said before running out in tears, leaving Yui to watch Kyouko leave her life forever.


End file.
